


The Last Show

by pileofstuff



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileofstuff/pseuds/pileofstuff
Summary: Nobody knows what happened before and during Paris aside from Miranda and Andrea and it will remain that way.





	The Last Show

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:A big thank you to mxrolkr for editing a part and looking over my work.
> 
> A/N2: Any mistakes are mine since it's just half-edited

“Ready for tonight’s event, Six?” Nigel asked Andy as he dropped a garment bag containing Andy’s ensemble for the talent show. A talent show organized by Irv Ravitz, CEO of Elias-Clarke Publishing. The memo went out a week after they arrived in Paris saying that each publication under Elias-Clarke must choose a candidate for the talent show. The winner of said competition would then choose a charity. The charity they chose would receive $100,000 in their name and the name of the magazine they worked for . Also, the winning publication would receive a 10% increase for their next issue’s budget.

“Yes.” Andy answered while she gathered her things and the bag Nigel handed her.

“So aren’t you going to spill what your talent is?” He asked while wiping his designer glasses with his handkerchief delicately.

“Not even a clue, Nige.” Andy grinned. “I need to go now. Serena will be in my apartment by 6 and Roy will pick Serena and I up at my apartment by 7:30.” She said as she air kissed Nigel. The Art Director walked her to the elevator. As the elevator pinged open, Nigel held the door to the elevator open for her.

“Thank you, Nigel.” As Nigel removed his hand from the closing door, Andy spoke, in a sad soft voice, “I will be turning in my resignation next week.” The elevator door closed, leaving a open-mouthed Nigel behind.

  


Andy opened the door to her apartment and sighed as she hung the garment bag in her closet then flopped onto the couch.  She kicked off her heels so she could pull her knees up and hugged them tightly. Memories flooded her mind as tears rolled down her face..

 

Their exchange of smiles.

The low-key flirting.

The giggles and the chuckles.

The passionate kisses that would later turn into heated kisses.

The way they held each other after a mind blowing round of love making. (But Miranda preferred the term “sex.”)

 

Andy was, is, Miranda’s secret.

 

No declarations of love.

 

No one knows something happened between their silver-haired boss and her “smart, fat” second assistant. Not even Andy’s friends, Serena, Jocelyn, Nigel and Emily. The only thing they knew was that Andy was head over Prada in love with their dragon of a boss.

 

And Andy was tired of it. Tired of everything. So this was the last time she would do what Miranda said. This talent show, Miranda asked, no, demanded, Andy to represent Runway with the words “do not disappoint me. That’s all.”

 

Andy snapped her head up.

 

“Enough.” She murmured. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She glanced at her clock, it was 5:30. She was surprised to now that she’s been crying for an hour. She shook her head and pulled herself up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom. She stripped herself naked and stepped into the shower.

 

After minutes of bathing and convincing herself that all Miranda wanted from her was sex, she stepped out of the shower and donned in her robe. A knocked on the door hurried her out of her bathroom. She opened her door to reveal the Brazilian director of the Beauty Department, Serena. Andy gave Serena her megawatt smile, the only difference is that her eyes showed a different emotion. As she stepped aside to let the Brazilian beauty come inside her apartment. She closed the door, locked it and then turned to receive a tight hug from the other woman.

 

“Querida, you’ve been crying.” Serena said as she pulled away from the hug. Andy offered her a sad smile and led the tall blonde in her bedroom where Serena would perform her magic.

 

“You’re beautiful, querida. Remember that.” Serena said as she swiped her brush on Andy’s cheeks. Andy smiled at her on the mirror. “Do not cry. None of that tonight. You have a talent show to win. Now, go change while I fix myself.” Serena added and patted Andy’s shoulder as the latter stood up and grabbed the garment bag and went in her bathroom to change.

  
  


The two women arrived at Elias-Clarke by 7:45. Serena had put Andy's hair up in a messy bun, showing off her long neck. The red Valentino evening gown continued the view of pale soft skin with a deep v-cut that stopped just above her navel. A silver sash settled around her hips. On her feet were a pair of Christian Lou 5 inches Hot Jeanbi suspender pumps in Chantilly lace. Andy was indeed a head turner.

 

Miranda arrived. Wearing a vintage Chanel gown that exposed her creamy and delicate shoulders, hugged her body like a second skin, emphasizing her assets. On her feet were her famous Prada pumps. Miranda was indeed a goddess.

  


Knowing Miranda detested standing for long hours, Irv arranged the event without seating, claiming it allowed more people to attend. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” he greeted the crowd, “as you all know I’ve arranged this event to provide the opportunity for each Elias-Clarke publication to showcase their most talented employee for a chance to win $100,000, to be donated to their chosen charity in the employee and publications name." He continued his speech with a little bragging on how much he had spent for the event and the amount of money the first three winners would receive. He continued, reminding everyone that only the winner would be receiving an increase in their publications budget and of course, the chance to help their chosen charity. He also introduced the judges for the evenings event. Greg Lewis, one of the major shareholders of Elias-Clarke. Diane Ferguson, another shareholder and of course, Irv himself. The judges were the only people who had seats behind a long table that the three of them shared.

 

He held his champagne flute and said “to a great evening of talent and to helping others.” He said and everyone in the ballroom followed. “Good evening.”  He handed the mic to the emcee as he left the stage and took his seat at the judges table.

 

And the show started.

Health and Home passed.

Women’s Lifestyle passed

Sports and Leisure passed.

Teens passed.

Many more magazines passed until it was time for Runway.

 

As the emcee introduced Andy, a medium-sized grand piano and a round ice silk plush cushion seat was being placed on the stage. Everyone from Runway cheered and yelled. Nigel even let out a whistle gaining an ice cold glare from their boss.

 

“I am not aware that I have hordes of animals as my employees.” Miranda said with disdain.

 

Nigel just rolled his eyes. Serena wanted to punch the hell out of her boss but Emily stopped her. Emily for her part, well, just being Emily.

 

The crowd stopped murmuring as soft delicate fingers started to press on the piano keys. With her eyes closed, Andy started to sing

 

 _I don't wanna talk_   
_About the things we've gone through_   
_Though it's hurting me_ _  
_ Now it's history

 

**_After Paris, Andy started to avoid Miranda. Running errands for Emily claiming that “Emily, you can handle everything here better than I do.”_ **

**_She’s not giving her the usual smile and good morning that always greeted the Ice Queen. Miranda, for her part, wanted to talk about this. One night, after everyone went home, Andy and Miranda were the only one left in the premises on Runway._ **

**_“Andrea” Miranda called from her office. Andy scurried with her notepad and pen on her hand._ **

**_“Yes Miranda”_ **

**_“About Paris---“_ **

**_“No Miranda. It’s better this way.” Andy cut her off._ **

 

**_Miranda felt a little anger on this but there’s something else. Something she can not admit to herself._ **

 

**_“But—“_ **

 

**_Again, Andy cut her off. “Is there anything else Miranda?”_ **

 

**_Miranda swallowed and shook her head and dismiss her with “That’s all.”_ **

  
_I've played all my cards_   
_And that's what you've done too_   
_Nothing more to say_ _  
_ No more ace to play

 

Yes, Andy has nothing now but a broken heart.

 

 _The winner takes it all_   
_The loser standing small_   
_Beside the victory_ _  
_ That's her destiny

 _I was in your arms_ _  
_ _Thinking I belonged there_

 

Andy loved, loves that. Waking up next to the silver-haired woman. Miranda’s arms wrapped around her protectively as if saying that she will never hurt the younger woman.

  
_I figured it made sense_   
_Building me a fence_   
_Building me a home_   
_Thinking I'd be strong there_   
_But I was a fool_ _  
_ Playing by the rules

 

Yes, she did play by the rules. Andy did play by the rules because Miranda was and is still married to Stephen. They have their stolen moments a.k.a mind blowing sex whenever Stephen was out for a business trip or when the girls where at their father’s. Whenever the situation was the latter, Miranda would stay and sleep at Andy’s apartment which in her opinion was “quaint”. And if the situation was the former, Miranda and Andy will let each other to have a quick but mind blowing orgasm. Then, Andy will leave.

 

 _The gods may throw a dice_   
_Their minds as cold as ice_   
_And someone way down here_   
_Loses someone dear_   
_The winner takes it all_   
_The loser has to fall_   
_It's simple and it's plain_ _  
_ Why should I complain

 

She was and still in love with the Ice Queen.  She fell for Miranda Priestly. She fell and it broke her into a million pieces. Glancing in Miranda’s direction, Andy sang the next line:

 

 _But tell me does he kiss_   
_Like I used to kiss you_   
_Does it feel the same_   
_When he calls your name_   
_Somewhere deep inside_   
_You must know I miss you_   
_But what can I say_ _  
_ Rules must be obeyed

 

**_“Is there anything else I can do Miranda?” Andy asked after after Miranda opens up to her about the divorced paper that the bastard of a husband, Stephen, faxed to Miranda. Andy’s hope raised after hearing about it. She knows it’s bad but she’ll take what she can get._ **

 

**_Miranda nodded and said “Your job.” Andy was dumbfounded and hurt by Miranda’s answer that led her to the arms and bed of Christian Thompson._ **

 

Turning her gaze back on the piano keys, Andy swallowed hard as she continue to sing.

 

 _The judges will decide_   
_The likes of me abide_   
_Spectators of the show_   
_Always staying low_   
_The game is on again_   
_A lover or a friend_   
_A big thing or a small_ _  
_ The winner takes it all

 

**_The day after Miranda received the divorce papers, Stephen called her to say that he is reconsidering the divorce._ **

 

**_“I want this to work. I really do. I’m sorry for being an asshole.” Stephen said on the call._ **

**_“Hmmm” Miranda hummed in agreement._ **

**_“I love you, Miranda. I really do.” Stephen said._ **

**_There was a silent pause on Miranda’s side._ **

**_“Miranda?”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_Miranda bit her lower lip. “For my daughters.” She thought. And with a feign affection, Miranda murmured. “And I you, darling.”_ **

**_“I’ll see you when you get back from Fashion week.” It wasn’t a question._ **

**_“Of course.” Miranda said then hung up._ **

 

**_After the James Holt luncheon slash crushing Nigel’s dream and another designer showing, they went back to the hotel. Once they’ve arrived on Miranda’s suite, the older woman gestured Andy to follow her inside her room._ **

 

**_Miranda went straight to the mini bar and grab two glasses filling it with scotch. She handed one to Andy and motioned for the younger woman to sit._ **

 

**_“Thank you.” Andy said after sipping on her drink._ **

 

**_Miranda for her part gulped her scotch down._ **

 

**_“Stephen said he’s reconsidering the divorce.” Miranda paused for a while and added “And I accepted it.”_ **

 

**_“Oh,” Andy said. She took another sip. “That’s good.” She put her empty glass down and stood up. Hiding her pain, Andy said “You’re having breakfast with Donatella tomorrow at 7. The car will be here at 6:30 while you are dining with Donatella, I will pack your clothes. I’ll be riding with Nigel’s on our way to the airport. After your breakfast,  the car will pick you up and will drive you straight to the Charles De Gaulle. Our flight leaves at 11:45. I’ve already informed Roy about what time the plane will land on JFK so that he will be there when we arrive.”_ **

 

**_Miranda was stunned but she hid it perfectly. She nodded as a response. The truth is she wanted to tell Andy that they should talk about what is happening between them._ **

 

**_“Is there anything else Miranda?” Andy inquired._ **

 

**_“We should discuss about what happened between us.”_ **

 

**_As if hearing nothing, Andy headed for the door. Grabbing and twisting the knob, she looked over her shoulder and said, “If there is anything else you need, call me. Good night Miranda.” With the clicking of the door, Andy left a slack jawed Miranda behind._ **

  


Andy swallowed the lump on her throat.

 

 _I don't wanna talk_   
_If it makes you feel sad_   
_And I understand_   
_You've come to shake my hand_   
_I apologize_   
_If it makes you feel bad_   
_Seeing me so tense_ _  
_ No self-confidence

 _But you see_ _  
_ _The winner takes it all_

 

Miranda won.

 

_The winner takes it all_

 

Mirada did win.

 

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all._

 

Yes Miranda took it all. She had the father figure that she wanted for her children. For Cassidy and Caroline. And she will not compete on that. But it hurts her. It hurts her not because Miranda chose her children over her. Andy understands that Miranda loves her twins more than anything else in the world. She’s hurt because she thought it meant something to Miranda. She refused to talk about what happened because she knows for a fact what will Miranda say and it will fall on somewhere between “it meant nothing to me” and “I expect that no one will know what happened between us.”

 

Miranda now had the perfect family she wished.

 

With one final line left, Andy gazed back on Miranda’s direction, she showed every emotions she’s been hiding since that night.  Hurt, longing, love, pain, sorrow.

 

_The winner takes it all_

 

Without acknowledging the applause that the crowd bestowed on her, Andy stood up and made her way to the restroom. Nigel, Emily, and Serena followed her. As she stepped inside the restroom, Andy let her tears fall.

 

As soon as the trio arrived on Andrea’s location, Serena rushed on the brunette’s side, bending over to brunette who’s now crying on her knees, the blonde beauty hugged her.

 

“Shhh, querida.” Serena lulled. Serena glanced up on their other two friend. The three shared a worried glance.

 

“Six, can you stand?” Nigel asked. The brunette nodded.

 

Serena and Emily helped Andy to stand. Rubbing circles on Andy’s back, Emily asked.

 

“What happened?”

 

Andy responded with a sob. They all waited for an answer but the only respond they got was tears and sobs.

 

“I…” Andy started “I love her so much” she swallowed again, “it hurts.”

 

“We know that.” Nigel said. “But there’s something more, right?”

 

Andy shook her head. “No. There’s nothing more. Th…That’s just it.” Andy exhaled sharply. Serena brought out some cleanser to clean Andy’s mascara-stained cheeks.

 

Andy calmed herself.

 

“I’m quitting Runway.” She said with a finality on her tone.

 

The three exchanged looks.

 

“Is that what you want?” The redhead Brit asked.

 

“No. But this is what I need to do to save myself from drowning even more.” She sighed and whispered “needs must”

 

Rubbing Andy’s back Serena said “if that’s what you need, we will support you.” She held the brunette’s hand “But know this, if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to call us.”

 

“Thank you.” Andy murmured. The three of them enveloped Andy in a hug.

 

Unbeknownst to the quartet, a certain silver-haired woman followed them and have listened to their conversation. With that, she have decided to do the one thing she should have done in Paris. She fished her phone from her purse and scrolled for the name she will be calling. Once she found it, she pressed call. One ring, two rings

 

“I want a divorce.” She said before the person on the other line could speak. She then hung up.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Just like before comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you very much. I love you all Dandies!


End file.
